Tout ira bien, tu sais
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, sa vie se déroule comme une bobine de fil rouge, petites vignettes de tranches de vie. One-shot Reddie, sans prétention.


**Tout ira bien, tu sais**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Richie Tozier et Eddie Kaspbrak appartiennent à l'univers de It, créé par Stephen King. Ceci n'est que fabulation de mon esprit._

* * *

Sept silhouettes se découpent entre les hauts pins des Friches. Leurs pompes sont sales, leurs vêtements déchirés et leurs genoux égratignés, mais leurs rires déchirent le silence de l'endroit.

En tête de file, le Grand Bill agite sa chemise trouée en répétant à grands cris:

\- C-c-c'était une b-belle cou-course les gars !

\- Surtout le moment où Stan s'est pris cette branche en plein dans la tronche, remarque Richie.

\- T'es qu'un sale con Tozier, lance Stan en dégageant les feuilles d'arbres coincées dans ses cheveux bouclés.

État des troupes, pas très glorieux. Ben transpire à grosses gouttes, Mike a déchiré son pantalon au genou, Beverly a de la terre sur le visage, Stan est lacéré au nez, Bill n'a plus de chemise, Richie a de nouveau brisé ses lunettes en deux et Eddie aspire désespérément dans son inhalateur entre chaque éclat de rire. Le club des Ratés au complet, toujours aussi ratés mais toujours aussi liés par cette espèce de douce amitié débridée et fantasque. Alors qu'ils descendent d'une petite butte pour bifurquer vers un espace boisé, leurs éclats d'hilarité se calment peu à peu.

\- Il va finir par nous avoir, finit par dire Ben en s'essuyant le front.

\- Ce serait pas la première fois, répond Mike en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant sur un tronc coupé.

Ils s'assoient en cercle, sous l'ombre des arbres. Qui finira par les avoir ? Ils le savent tous, toute l'école de Derry le sait et craint le grand et terrible Henry Bowers. Ils ont passé l'après-midi à bondir et se planquer dans les Friches, l'enfant terrible et ses terrifiants amis à leurs trousses. Le genre de types qui pique ton goûter et qui te laisse des hématomes bleus sous l'œil. Ben avait un jour écrit une liste de _"Choses ayant succombé sous les coups d'Henry Bowers: Quatre paires de lunettes de Richie, le poignet de Mike, une tennis bleue de Bill, la montre argentée de Stan et l'honneur de Ben, en passant."_

\- Bowers n'est qu'un sale bouseux, déclare Richie en jouant avec un caillou.

\- Et toi, t'es pas bouseux par hasard ? Demande Stan en lui jetant un petit bout de bois.

\- Moi ? S'exclame théâtralement Richie avec un fort accent british en se levant. Mais je suis la crème de la crème mon cher, l'élégance même, un gentleman !

Le garçon zigzague follement en levant un invisible haut de forme entre les arbres, sous les soupirs désabusés de ses amis. Eddie reprend:

\- Ils étaient pas loin de nous choper. Je veux pas rentrer en sang chez moi, ma mère risque de mettre des barreaux à mes fenêtres.

Les sbires de Bowers avaient en effet été à deux doigts de les rattraper, la main sèche de Patrick Hockstetter a frôlé la tignasse rousse de Beverly. Heureusement, les Ratés connaissent les Friches comme le fond de leur poche et réussissent à les semer assez aisément. À travers les buissons épineux et l'eau trouble du paysage, chacun des gosses sait où se planquer. Beverly rajuste sa salopette verte bouteille en frottant la terre de son nez, et pointe du menton l'inhalateur et les mains tremblantes de Eddie.

\- Toujours pas calmé ? Demande Bev.

\- Si si, marmonne le garçon. Juste... L'adrénaline.

\- O-on le laissera pas t-t-t'amocher, E-Eddie, assure Bill en lui serrant l'épaule. T-Tout ira-ra bien.

Eddie est peut-être, sûrement, celui qui craint le plus les terreurs de Derry. La simple vue de Henry lui hérisse les poils des bras et la fâcheuse tendance des Ratés pour capter l'attention du tyran n'arrange rien. Bowers aime par-dessus tout chasser le Raté, ravi de pouvoir déchirer un habit et faire saigner un nez de temps à autre. Sale gosse, dit souvent Richie avec un accent de vieux Texan.

\- EDDIE SPAGHETTI ! Hurle soudain Richie en surgissant de derrière un arbre.

Il tient dans sa main serrée une grossière poignée d'herbe d'où dépasse une énorme marguerite, les racines terreuses se balançant au vent. Un immense sourire s'étale sur son visage quand il se jette aux pieds de Eddie en lui tendant la pauvre fleur qui dépasse de son poing.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore pauvre taré ? Grommelle Stan en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je me comporte en gentleman mon cher Stan, rétorque le garçon. Eds ici présent vient visiblement de traverser une épreuve en se faisant courser par notre bon ami Bowers alors je lui apporte mon soutien.

\- Mais merde, Richie, m'appelle pas Eds, râle Eddie. Enlève cette fleur de dessous mon nez, je suis allergique au pollen.

\- Vous ne savez pas apprécier ma délicatesse, renifle Richie en tendant finalement la fleur à Beverly. Mylady ?

La jeune fille la prend en riant et frappe dans la main levée de Richie, qui pivote alors et vient enlacer Eddie lascivement. Il est plus grand, et ses cheveux bouclés et sombres frottent les oreilles rouges de Eddie.

\- Richie, lâche-moi, soupire le jeune.

\- Tu trembles toujours, fait remarquer le garçon Tozier.

Eddie ne répond rien et se détache de l'étreinte en grommelant quelque chose comme "ouijesaisçavapasserlâchemoimaintenant". Richie se retire, levant les mains en signe de paix et son grand sourire idiot planté sur sa face. Beverly sourit en s'étirant et évoque le fait de rentrer chez eux, parce qu'il est sept heures et demi et que le soleil se couche sur les Friches.

Le vert brillant des pins est saturé par le soleil couchant, l'endroit est plus paisible que jamais. Les Friches, c'est un terrain laissé à l'abandon pour que les arbres se plantent où ça leur chante, que l'eau coule entre chaque pierre et que des Ratés comme eux aient un endroit où aller. Parce que en vérité, personne n'a très envie de rentrer chez lui et que quand Bill se lève, c'est à regret qu'ils le suivent.

Sur le chemin de terre, ils retrouvent leurs vélo, leur peinture rouillée et leur odeur de vitesse et de liberté. Silver, le grand vélo d'argent de Bill est enfourché en premier et on se souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain, en cours.

Finalement, il reste qu'un vélo et deux gamins parce qu'ils sont venus ensemble. Savent pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, Eddie a sa propre bicyclette, mais ce matin quand Richie est passé le chercher avec un sourire, il s'est assis sur le porte-bagage et a senti les cheveux sombres lui fouetter le visage dans le vent de Derry. Richie tape du pied dans un caillou.

\- On rentre ? Demande-t'il.

\- Ma mère va s'inquiéter, dit Eddie.

Ces deux-là sont sûrement les plus réticents à l'idée de tenter chez eux. Les parents Tozier sont pratiquement absents de la vie de leur fils unique. Richie n'a personne pour le border le soir. Qui, lui ? Ah, c'est mon fils, faites pas attention. À l'inverse, les soirs, la mère d'Eddie le serre à s'en étouffer dans les couvertures, pour pas qu'il ait froid, ou bien pour pas qu'il tombe. Le genre de maman poule qui te retient au lit au moindre éternuement.

Eh, vous voulez entendre un secret ? Richie, le p'tit gars aux lunettes, il voue une haine indescriptible pour cette femme. Parce que c'est elle qui étouffe son pote, qui le compresse et lui fourre le bide de cachets. Mais ça, il le dira pas à Eddie, parce qu'il veut pas lui faire du mal. Alors il grimpe sur son vélo bleu et tapote le porte-bagage en souriant.

\- J'oserais pas rendre le petit Eds à sa maman en retard.

\- Beep-beep, Richie.

Et ils sont lancés sur le chemin, traversent la carrière sans un mot en observant le soleil partir. Quand y'a une bosse sur la route, la prise de Eddie sur Richie se resserre un peu et leurs joues sont plus rouges que nécessaires. C'est parce qu'il fait froid, hein. Le pull jaune, rouge et bleu de Richie est fait en grosses mailles et les doigts de Eddie se perdent dedans, touchent le ventre plat dessous. Soudain, une voix amusée romps le silence de leur course.

\- Tu sais Eddie, si tu veux me peloter y'a qu'à demander.

\- Je...

\- Je rigole, va, s'esclaffe Richie. Tu ne trembles plus.

\- Non, répond simplement Eddie.

Ils pénètrent dans Derry, évitent de peu une voiture et slaloment entre quelques poteaux. Quand il arrivent devant la maison de Eddie, Richie freine et pose un pied chaussé d'une tennis rouge à terre.

\- À demain Eds.

\- À demain Richie.

\- Eddie ? Demande soudainement le garçon.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que je laisserais personne te faire du mal. Arrête d'avoir peur et tout ira bien.

Eddie grimace et pose instinctivement sa main sur la sacoche qui contient ses médicaments et son inhalateur.

\- J'ai pas peur d'avoir mal.

\- Alors lâche prise, continue Richie en se rapprochant et en faisant tomber son vélo.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, grogne Eddie en tournant les talons.

La porte de la tranquille maison s'ouvre grand et une épaisse silhouette habillée en peignoir apparaît dans l'encadrement. Le nez de cochon de la mère de Eddie apparaît au-dehors, truffe palpitante à la recherche d'une égratignure sur son précieux bébé. Richie grimace: cette femme est répugnante. Sa présence même dans l'allée rend l'atmosphère étouffante.

\- Eddie-chou ? Où as-tu encore été traîner, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande la voix de crécelle.

\- Je vais bien maman, j'arrive.

Les deux garçons échangent un regard, furtif et étrange. Eddie pense un instant que Richie est la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue, planté là à côté de son vélo. Il lui lance un rapide au revoir et trottine jusqu'à sa porte, laissant là son ami, le vélo, et leur discussion.

...

\- Kaspbrak, on t'a jamais dit que le rose c'était bon pour les pédés ?

Couloir sale, Henry Bowers, Eddie Kaspbrak, chemise rose, chemin bloqué. Le bras musclé du gamin lui interdit l'accès à la salle de cours. Eddie relève la tête, furieux. Henry porte un pantalon noir, une veste en cuir, un t-shirt gris déchiré, un bandana rouge et sa poche de veste est déformée par une bosse qui ne laisse aucun doute: aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du canif.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Bowers, grince Eddie.

\- Sûrement pas, j'ai une grosse envie d'éclater une tantouze aujourd'hui, grince Henry.

\- Lai-laisse le tranqui-quille Bowers.

Bill se tient derrière lui, les sourcils froncés. Grand Bill est là, les terribles angoisses se résorbent légèrement. ( _Est-ce que tout irait bien ?_ ) Henry renifle bruyamment et s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais le professeur s'avance vers eux.

\- Tout va bien les enfants ?

Eddie pense: les adultes sont vraiment des cons aveugles. Bill dit:

\- C-C-C'est b-bon.

À Derry, les gosses ne comptent pas sur les adultes.

Le cours commence, tous s'installent aux bureaux de bois gravés au stylo. En plein milieu de la leçon de maths, Henry se retourne vers Eddie, sortant sa langue pour mimer un égorgement. Un bruit ignoble émerge de sa gorge et fait frissonner le garçon.

\- T'es mort à la sortie, Kaspbrak.

Une boulette de papier gribouillé informe atterrit sur la tempe du tyran, et Richie chuchote furieusement en remontant ses lunettes recollées vulgairement au gros scotch.

\- Vas te faire voir, Bowers !

L'affreux se retourne avec un regard mauvais, et Eddie sait pertinemment que c'est pas fini. Henry va toujours au bout de ses paroles.

...

Sonnerie fracassante, on fourre en hâte ses cahiers dans son sac et on saute de sa chaise. Eddie jette des regards anxieux à la sortie, sa banane serrée contre lui. Il sent la crise de panique arriver, le souffle lui manque déjà. Il ne sait pas où sont les Ratés, Henry est sûrement dehors prêt à le tabasser, et tout ça pourquoi, parce que le monde (Derry) est fait comme ça. Rien ne va bien, dans cette situation. Il prend une grande inspiration, s'apprête à mettre un de ses souliers de cuir lacé dans la cour mais une main lui frôle la hanche et une silhouette s'avance rapidement. Il sent les cheveux bouclés noirs de Richie partir en avant, le sourire narquois et l'impulsion d'une course imminente. Il a à peine le temps de croiser son regard que Richie le dépasse et franchit la porte, saute à pieds joints dans la cour.

Eddie resté planté là, se demande pourquoi ses genoux tremblent à s'en claquer. Puis il entend des insultes, des exclamations et un unique rire qui s'évapore au-dehors. Le garçon se précipite dans la cour, attrape Mike par l'épaule et demande:

\- Qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Richie vient juste de voler le bandana de Bowers en lui riant à la gueule, déblatère Mike, ébahi. Henry et ses hyènes sont partis à sa poursuite, Bill, Bev et Stan cherchent à le retrouver dans le meilleur état possible.

Ben lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Eddie. Tu trembles.

Eddie fronce son nez, incertain. Est-ce que Richie vient juste de lui sauver la vie en occupant Bowers ? Il visualise si bien l'idiot la chemise sale, brandissant le bandana rouge au vent comme un trophée en courant dans Derry. Il a une soudaine envie de vomir quand il imagine Richie tomber sous les poings des terreurs de l'école, il agrippe sa boîte de cachets sans y penser.

\- Eddie ? Demande Mike en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon ne dit rien et trottine rapidement jusqu'au portail.

Le soir, quand sa mère le prendra (l'étouffera) dans ses bras, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de penser à Richie.

...

\- Merde, chuchote Stan.

Personne ne dit rien d'autre quand Richie leur fait un grand signe de la main, le matin suivant. Silence anxieux, Beverly plaque ses mains à sa bouche rouge. Tout n'était pas bien allé.

Le visage poupon de Richie est égratigné de part en part, son menton est rougi et toute sa joue droite est recouverte de pansements multicolores grossièrement placés. Entre les couleurs, on peut voir de la peau rose et abîmée qui éparpille les tâches de rousseur. Ses lunettes ont été doublement rafistolées, les branches semblent totalement brisées.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? J'ai dû coller ces saletés de pansements seul devant mon miroir, j'pensais que les couleurs me donnaient un petit style, rigole le gamin.

\- P-putain-tain, Ri-Ri...

\- Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû courir plus vite, coupe le garçon en haussant les épaules. Pas mon meilleur coup.

\- Tozier, t'es vraiment con, soupire Stan en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Bien sûr que c'est pas le pire état dans lequel Bowers ait mis l'un d'entre eux, mais c'est suffisant pour avoir envie de dégueuler son ptit-dé composé d'un grand bol de lait et de céréales, les bien sucrées. Ben pense qu'il doit ajouter à sa fameuse liste _"la joue droite et cinq paires de lunettes de Richie"_. Quand à Eddie, Eddie qui déglutit péniblement, il arrive pas à parler. Il prend discrètement une bouffée de son inhalateur, allez savoir pourquoi, et demande:

\- Ça fait mal ?

Les visages se tournent vers lui. Richie reste interdit quelques instants puis rouvre la bouche avec un petit rictus.

\- Ouaip Eds, ça fait un mal de chien et tu veux savoir quoi ? C'est pas grave, je vais survivre. Tout va bien, tu sais.

\- Ne m'appelle pas...

\- Eds ? Redit Richie en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS EDS ! Crie soudainement Eddie.

Eddie frissonne quand sa voix franchit ses lèvres. Il est peut-être en état de choc d'avoir vu le visage de Richie comme ça, son coeur bat plus vite, il pourrait risquer l'infarctus ? Eddie s'avance les sourcils froncés, refoule sa peur en la remplaçant par de la colère. Son doigt s'abat sur le torse de Richie, le pointe en le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

\- MERDE RICHIE !

\- Dou-doucement, Eddie, tente de le retenir Bill.

\- Tu es totalement stupide, tu risquais le traumatisme crânien, une fracture, une saleté de jambe cassée, continue Eddie en repoussant Bill.

\- Calme le jeu, intervient Mike en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Mike parvient à faire reculer Eddie, mais le regard fâché du garçon reste figé sur Richie, qui se gratte le menton dans une profonde réflexion.

Le reste de la journée se poursuit dans une ambiance étrange, Eddie sent son sang pulser dans ses tempes. La colère grandit en lui, contre Henry, contre Richie, contre sa mère, contre sa propre gueule. Il lui faudrait quelque chose pour faire baisser sa tension, note-t-il. De temps à autres, il croise le regard de chiot coupable de Richie et sa face bariolée de pansements. Sa joue a gonflé, Eddie meurt d'envie d'aller soigner le menton blessé.

Le soir, les Ratés sortent par l'arrière. Personne n'a très envie d'énerver Bowers après l'incident de la veille.

\- Eh, Richie ?

\- Ouaip ?

\- Le bandana, dit Mike. Tu l'as mis ou ?

\- Dans une poubelle, répond fièrement le balafré.

Beverly étouffe un rire, Bill sourit en soupirant. Ou soupire en souriant, allez savoir. Les Ratés s'avancent sur une route de Derry pour rejoindre le parc, font klaxonner une voiture qui a failli les écraser, ces saletés de gosses inconscients.

Les nuages sont grisâtres au-dessus de leurs tête, la pluie arrive.

...

C'est le soir, et par soir on entend l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Et c'est encore Silver enfourché, un petit signe de la main. Beverly repart derrière Bill, Ben serre un peu les poings en finissant son sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et en traînant des pattes vers sa maison. Stan est parti depuis longtemps à la poursuite d'un oiseau qu'il a entraperçu dans un arbre de l'autre côté du parc. Mike se hâte vers chez lui, parce qu'il ne veut pas laisser son chien seul sous la pluie qui arrive.

Et Eddie, et Richie, qui restent là en regardant leurs pieds. Puis, Richie relève la tête et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur si désolée.

\- Eddie, je suis...

Un coup de tonnerre, énorme détonation, l'arrête et un rideau d'eau glacée s'abat sur eux. Eddie pousse un cri aigu et surpris alors que la pluie se fraye un chemin dans ses vêtements, détrempe ses cheveux. Les boucles noires de Richie sont plaquées sur son visage, alors qu'il ouvre et referme la bouche, encore surpris. Ses lunettes sont mouillées, il ne voit plus rien à travers les énormes gouttes. Alors, Eddie attrape un bout de la chemise à fleurs de son ami et le tire en courant jusqu'à un abri-bus, croisant les gens fuyant l'averse.

Sous l'abri de verre, Richie retire ses lunettes en riant.

\- Eh bah si ça c'est pas une putain d'averse !

\- Je suis trempé, geint Eddie en essorant son t-shirt.

\- Pauvre Eddie Spaghetti, souffle Richie avec un sourire. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de parapluie ?

\- Où est-ce que j'aurais pu cacher un parapluie, abruti ? Demande Eddie, les mains sur les hanches.

Richie le regarde fixement quelques instants et éclate d'un grand rire. Eddie cligne des yeux, perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Tu es de retour à la normale, souffle Richie. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille pour toujours. Je suis désolé, c'est ce que je voulais te dire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, grommelle Eddie. C'est juste que...

\- Que ?

\- Que rien, idiot.

\- Dis-moi, insiste le garçon.

\- Rien, répond Eddie en levant les yeux au ciel.

(J'étais inquiet, tête de con.) Richie fronce les sourcils et pose ses lunettes sur le banc de l'abri-bus. Derry a l'air vide et différente sous les trombes d'eau froides. Sans prévenir, le garçon sort juste devant l'abri, laissant la pluie rouler sur tout son corps. Eddie laisse échapper un glapissement en attrapant le bras de son ami et en essayant de le ramener au sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demande Eddie en tirant vainement. Tu vas attraper un rhume !

\- Je resterai sous la pluie jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui était sur le point de sortir de ta bouche, Eds.

\- Ne m'appelle pas... Allez mince, reviens Richie !

\- Tututu, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, répond le gamin.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que rester comme ça sous une pluie froide favorisait les risques de rhino-pharyngite ?

\- Non, dit simplement Richie avec un petit sourire.

Eddie soupire en se frottant le front. Est-ce que cet abruti ne pouvait pas lui faciliter la tâche ? Il relève les yeux sur son ami et là son coeur, boum, boum. Richie a les cheveux trempés plaqués en arrière, le visage à découvert sans ses lunettes, ses yeux brillent furieusement. Eddie ouvre la bouche, tente de calmer l'espèce de truc qui le prend aux tripes. Les papillons de son ventre se calment petit à petit alors qu'il secoue la tête.

\- Non, vraiment Richie c'est...

Eddie s'arrête de parler alors que son coeur refait un bond. Mais cette fois, c'est douloureux, moins envoûtant. Cette fois, ça fait sacrément mal. Les pansements multicolores fixés à la joue blanche de Richie se décollent petit à petit à cause de la pluie. D'énormes hématomes violets font des bosses sur la peau, Bowers a cogné fort. Très fort, note Eddie en s'étranglant presque.

\- Ça va ? Demande Richie en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça y est, les pansements ont tous glissé, ils gisent par terre, entraînés par la pluie dans le caniveau. Sur la joue, que du violet et du bleu et des tâches de sang qui se diluent dans les gouttes. Eddie veut dire: oui, je vais bien. À la place, Eddie laisse juste échapper un espèce de sanglot étranglé. Richie sursaute presque et rentre immédiatement sous l'abri-bus, en balbutiant quelques excuses.

\- Oh merde Eddie, t'inquiète pas je suis rentré, j'attraperai pas la philo-ragyngite.

Richie voulait probablement dire rino-pharyngite, note Eddie et un rire craquelé sort de sa gorge alors que quelques larmes perlent de ses yeux. La colère vient d'être violemment remplacée par de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la honte. Richie a ces bleus à cause de lui, il l'a protégé, et lui a peur d'un stupide rhume.

\- Mais chiotte attend, tu pleures ? Glapit Richie en écarquillant les yeux. Je vais bien Eds, je t'assure. Tout va, tout ira bien.

\- C'est... C'est pas ça, balbutie Eddie avec des spasmes. Tu, tu...

Eddie sanglote bruyamment, et Richie panique à côté de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés prend maladroitement son ami dans ses bras, et il est trempé mais Richie s'en fiche parce que oh Eddie est en train de pleurer sur son t-shirt trempé et qu'il le sent trembler contre lui.

\- Tu, tu...

\- Je ? Demande Richie.

\- Tu... Merci, d'avoir éloigné Bowers. Mais putain, ne fais plus jamais ça, Richie. Regarde ton visage.

Eddie porte sa main à la joue meurtrie, et il sent Richie frémir.

\- Je suis tellement remonté contre toi que je te bafferais bien, Tozier. Mais je suis aussi tellement inquiet pour toi que je...

\- Que tu ?

(Que je t'embrasserai bien.) Eddie ne répond rien et s'accroche plus fort à la chemise à fleurs.

\- Tu sais, Eddie Spaghetti, si tu étais rentré chez toi blessé, ta mère aurait pété un cable et aurait très bien pu t'empêcher de jamais revenir à l'école, cette sale...

\- Richie ! Dit Eddie.

\- Oui, pardon. Et moi, moi... Tu sais que je risque rien. Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit.

Eddie soupire en calant sa tête sur le torse mouillé.

\- Je te déteste, Richie Tozier.

\- Tu sais que tu m'aimes, rigole le garçon.

\- ...Merci, finit par dire Eddie.

C'est seulement dix minutes plus tard qu'ils se décident à se décrocher et que le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et se reflète dans les flaques. Derry s'égoutte dans les chauds rayons de 19 heure.

...

Derry à deux heures du matin, un vendredi soir. Dans la confortable maison Kaspbrak, Eddie ne dort pas. Il réfléchit, encore tout habillé, chaussures de cuir aux pieds et couché sur son lit. Quand sa mère lui a dit de se doucher pour évincer les microbes, il lui a dit non. Dans le fond, il en est un peu fier, de son "non". Le museau fouineur de sa mère a été forcé de reculer hors de sa chambre et ça c'est fort.

Eddie pousse un grognement en laissant tomber un oreiller sur son visage renfrogné. Le problème, quoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore éveillé ? Parce que ça fait une semaine que son coeur fait des bruits bizarres dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il toquait pour sortir. Parce que oui, le problème, c'est que les papillons palpitants semblent se réveiller quand Richie rit, ou que leurs regards se croisent. Quand Richie respire, quand Richie parle, quand Richie _existe_.

( _Avoue que tu m'aimes_ , dit une voix joueuse dans sa tête.)

\- BEEP-BEEP RICHIE ! Crie Eddie en se redressant brusquement.

Il plaque la main à sa bouche, oreilles à l'affût, prêt à entendre sa mère débouler frénétiquement la bouche en cœur dans le couloir, secourir son pauvre fils. Seul le silence grinçant de sa demeure lui répond, la femme doit dormir. Eddie pousse un long soupir en se laissant retomber sur sa couette, les sourcils froncés.

Comment survivre ?

Sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, sa vie se déroule comme une bobine de fil rouge, petites vignettes de tranches de vie.

Ne pas tomber malade, ne pas se casser la figure, ne pas manger n'importe quoi, s'occuper de sa pauvre mère seule, avoir une jolie femme, des gosses, et Eddie ferme les yeux très fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fiche de la bobine que le destin lui prépare, le fil conducteur de sa propre existence. Il veut attraper un rhume en riant sous l'orage, se griffer avec les ronces des friches, se bâfrer de confiseries bon marché, laisser sa mère derrière et plus que tout il voulait tenir la main de Richie et plus la lâcher. Voilà comment survivre, réalisa Eddie. En attrapant l'orage en riant, en laissant les Friches le griffer, les friandises l'engloutir et Richie le tenir. Parce que finalement, tout irait bien, hein ?

Le garçon glisse de son lit en un mouvement souple et ébouriffe ses cheveux. Il a quelque chose à faire. En s'évadant par sa fenêtre dans la nuit, il ne pense pas un seul moment à se briser une jambe ou attraper le tétanos.

...

Eddie vadrouille dans Derry à 2h30 du matin. Il trottine le long du trottoir parce que quand même, une voiture pourrait arriver sans mettre les phares. On n'imagine pas le nombre d'accidents bêtes qui arrivent, comme ça. Derry est bruyante, les chouettes et les lointaines musiques de boîtes de nuits font résonner les rues vides.

Sous la lueur grésillante d'un lampadaire, Eddie fait une pirouette. Il est là, dans la ville à cette heure ! Des rougeurs s'installent sur ses joues quand il réalise que chacun des Ratés a déjà fait ça, et que lui s'extasie de son audace. Ses souliers claquent sur le goudron alors qu'il suit un chemin si bien connu, celui de la maison de Richie.

Quand il arrive sous la fenêtre éteinte de son ami, Eddie grimace. C'est haut, et les lumières ont disparues depuis probablement longtemps, et il ferait mieux de rentrer. Mais emporté par une énergie toute nouvelle, il attrape un marron et le lance le plus doucement possible sur la vitre.

À peine une minute plus tard, le visage endormi de Richie apparaît dans l'encadrement. Les cheveux noirs sont emmêlés, le col du pyjama jaune pâle est froissé et les yeux sombres sont entrouverts. Quand Richie ouvre grand la bouche en voyant son ami, Eddie réalise à quel point il doit avoir l'air stupide. Il est là en plein milieu de la nuit, tout habillé sous la fenêtre de son meilleur ami. Pour faire quoi au juste, une déclaration d'amour ? Un mauvais remake de Roméo et Juliette, en somme.

\- Eds ? Demande Richie en se frottant les yeux.

La lune brille fort au-dessus du toit rouge, c'est une nuit dégagée à Derry. Les bleus sur la joue blanche semblent être fluorescent dans le halo des étoiles. Eddie aspire un grand coup, calme ses mains qui tremblent et répond:

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ma saleté de vie défiler, commence le garçon. Et je sais que je serais jamais casse-cou, et je sais que je peux même pas prétendre à être un ami normal, mais Rich, j'ai pas... Je veux pas être ce que je suis censé être, tu comprends ?

\- Mince, c'est vraiment toi, souffle Richie. Tu...

\- Et je pourrais jamais avoir une vie rangée, parce que tu sais, halète Eddie en sentant son souffle se couper, tu sais, je crois que je t'aime.

Eddie sort précipitamment sa ventoline et aspire un grand coup en se sentant mourir de honte, il n'a qu'une envie c'est de déguerpir sans avoir à affronter le regard de son meilleur ami. Seulement, il sait qu'il doit le faire pour avancer et quand il relève la tête, il s'étouffe à moitié en découvrant que le visage de Richie a changé de couleur.

Le garçon est rouge écrevisse, Eddie jure qu'il voit de la fumée émerger de sa peau et se disperser dans le froid de la nuit. Le nouveau ton jure affreusement avec le jaune du pyjama et le garçon laisse échapper un petit rire. La panique qui s'empare de Richie se lit sur ses traits pétrifiés, sa bouche est restée ouverte.

\- Eddie, je te jure que si c'est une blague je vais voir ta mère pour lui dire que tu sors la nuit et elle te laissera plus jamais ne serait-ce que rester dans ta chambre sans surveillance.

\- Tu es celui qui fait des blagues, Rich.

Ils échangent un regard supplémentaire, et Richie finit par disparaître de la fenêtre. Eddie se mord la lèvre et pense très sérieusement à disparaître dans la nuit, que Richie ne le retrouve jamais et qu'il commence une nouvelle vie à Las Vegas. Qu'il serait beau avec son petit costume de soie bleue et ses chaussures chromées, son énorme mère accrochée à son bras et...

Une porte claque au-dehors. La silhouette décidée de son ami s'avance vers lui, et même en pyjama Richie est si beau que Eddie écarquille les yeux quand on attrape maladroitement ses deux mains.

\- Je, je, commence Richie avant de prendre une inspiration et de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Eddie écarquille les yeux, couine et agrippe désespérément les mains chaudes. Quand c'est fini, personne sait vraiment quand, Richie dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

\- Eds, tu as conscience que je te laisserais plus partir maintenant ?

Les pieds nus de Richie s'enfoncent dans les graviers de l'allée dans un petit crissement. Eddie dit:

\- Je sais, idiot. Mais je sais aussi que tout ira bien.

Et ils restent là, au milieu du jardin de Richie Tozier. Derry a enfin fermé sa gueule à trois heure du matin, la ville écoute attentivement les deux gosses se raconter des trucs à propos de l'amour et du destin juste devant la maison. Silence, et voix cassée de Richie qui dit à quel point il aime Eddie Kaspbrak. Les rougeurs recouvrent les égratignures violacées sur la joue, et Eddie trouve ça bien mieux.

Peut-être que ouais, d'autres Henry leurs mettront des baffes et feront saigner leurs genoux. Finalement, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire, ils sont jeunes et ils ont leurs vies à construire. Eddie videra sûrement plusieurs dizaines de boîtes de médicaments et Richie brisera d'autres paires de lunettes. Les Ratés rigoleront dans les friches à gorges déployées, leurs vêtements sales et leurs pompes déchirées. Les racailles de toutes les Derry du monde continueront à cracher sur les trottoirs déjà trop sales. Des adultes aigris réaliseront qu'ils ont pas la vie donc ils rêvaient étant gosses. Ils ont suivis le fil rouge sans voir le fil bleu.

Mais au final rien à foutre, Eddie tient la main de Richie et il l'a coupé, le fil rouge. Sa mère l'engueulera très probablement demain, mais tout ira bien, hein ?

* * *

 _Oui, je me suis découverte une affection profonde pour le Reddie. Oui, il se pourrait que ce truc soit pas gégé mais eh, je devais écrire un truc sur eux. En espérant que ça vous aura plu, à une prochaine fois._

 _P.S: Pour ceux qui attendent Définis-moi, ça arrive dans une semaine normalement…_

 _P.P.S: J'ai dessiné du Reddie sur mon compte Instagram à mon pseudo. Si ça intéresse._

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
